Justice League's Knight
by Player 19
Summary: He has finished what he was created for. His purpose was complete, however, he was supposed to dead. Now, he returns to Earth only to finds that this is not his Earth finding it in distress and the defenders are known as Heroes. Will he fight alongside these Heroes? One thing for certain, a certain heroine will help him to cope with his new life.


**Prologue: The Final Battle**

The multiverse is vast where one universe makes one choice while the other choice. No one knows where Universe Prime is located nor how many universes in the Multiverse.

To the Adrielites, they believe that there are thirteen universes that they need to live before their soul became one with the Life-Giver.

There are differences and similarities to both the Multiverse and the thirteen universes of the Adrielite's belief. But one thing for certain the thirteen universes had a foretelling of Adrielites' downfall. Knightfall is when the Adrielites make a last stand against the hordes of Darkness and evil in order to determine the fate of the Universe. Whether the universe shall have a new fresh start without evil or evil consumed the Universe. Twelve of these universe has not been achieved by Knightfall.

However, in one of these universes, Knightfall is currently at play and about to end.

At the center of this 13th Universe, there's are scores of dead bodies floating in every direction within the hole of the Universe further known as the Gap. Half of these copses wears what seems to wear futuristic knight armor that mixed with dragon features while the other seems to be monsters of all sorts.

At dead center of this 'battlefield', there are three figures; two on one side and one on the other continually glaring each other for quite some time. The figures are one woman and two men.

At one side where the lone figure which is one of the two men is known as Thanos; the Will of Abaddon the Void and one of the Four Instruments of Chaos. He is about 7'5 foot tall and wears heavy dark armor with purple lines throughout the armor. His helmet completed cover his face and shows a row of spikes on top of his head. Thanos has purple eyes and a strong face with scars all over his body that is an overbearing body.

On the other side where the man and woman at, they're Optimus; First Sangheili and Enforcer of Hope and Mercy; Fourth Sangheili and Enforcer of Love and Compassion.

Optimus is about 6'5 foot tall and wears silver and blue helmet that completely offer no expose due to the red mouthguard and visor (eyes) glows in a blue color with the symbol of Hope and freedom. The majority of his attire is highly modified armor that resembles a knight. The knight section of his armor seems to glow blue energy and contain shoulders pads and greaves. On his back are large blue angelic wings. He carried the legendary sword Eagle's Star; a longsword with a golden hilt that shapes like an eagle. Underneath the armor, he has calm blue eyes and shards of blue in his black hair with a body of a lightweight fighter.

Mercy is two inches shorter than Optimus and wears nothing to protect her face from the expose of space. She is armor that she called it 'the Valkyrie'. The reason is simply that it is a mixture of punkish robes of an angel and the armor of an Adrielite. Like Optimus, Mercy has a pair of large pink angelic wings. She carried the legendary Staff; Caduceus which can heal the most fatal of wounds even rumored to bring the dead back to life. She had blonde hair, passionate blue eyes, and pale skin that mark her as one of the most beautiful creatures in the universe.

For the first time in ages, Mercy the nicest have a scowl on her face and Optimus the calmest have a killer aura around him and his wings are on fire. The reason for that is during the height of the battle, ten of their brothers and sisters have fallen. Razylym; the biggest of them all that is a one-eye heavy muscle man that the legendary hammer; Stormbreak. He died by the hands of Megatronus in a painful and barbaric manner. Ix; the fastest of them all that us a reddish teenager whom battle armor wings are linked to the arms and wield the legendary spear known as Strongwill. He died by the hands of Thanos who just choked him to death. Tratain; the one who wear gold or bronze armor that wields his ironic weapon; Uphold which is a crossbow that never kills an innocent. He was killed by the Revenge of the void: Leonidas; a metal version of a minotaur that brutally tore the fifth Sangheili and Enforcer of Justice apart. Ixu; the youngest of them all that wield Point Break, his battle ax. He was killed by Thanos with a spear stolen from one of the dead. Vaeros; the oldest of females that carries a wand that was from the roots of the first tree. She was killed by the Desire of the void Trihexa a horned red hair woman who teleport herself and stab the former's back. Alpha; the wisest of the 12 that uses a dagger known as moonlight. He was killed by Trihexa who use her broken horn to stab Alpha in the neck. Og; a rock giant with many hands wielding hammers who forged the great weapons of our kind. He sacrificed himself to take down both the Minotaur and Megatronus. Giratina who is better known as Mistress of Shadows that manage to kill Trihexa by using the darkness to hide her approach. However, she was killed by Thanos who blinded her and broke her neck. Rayquaza who is known as Guardian of Light whom wield the Bow of Northern Skies and Galen the Blind Knight who wielded Leobreaker and Nightshade. Both perished to weaken the Traitor.

Only Optimus was able to take down Megatronus with fewer effects of taking him down. Now the oldest of the males and the youngest of females are deciding the best course of action to take on the last champion of the Void. While Thanos eye them as well, studying them, figuring a way to end the defenders of the Light.

As time draws near, the sibling is in an argument for using the last resort against Thanos by the method of mind reading.

 _In order to defeat Thanos, we must use our Aegis form._

 _But Big Brother, it is forbidden for us to use these forms. The great maker King make that very clearly. If we disobey him, He will surely punish us._

 _What choice do we have? Thanos has killed without breaking a sweat or earning a wound. We must maximize our chances of victory even though we must break a law of our Creator. In the darkness of moments, the law must be broken in order to keep the Lord's children safe and able to fulfill their roles on this plane of existence._

 _Mmmmmmmmmmm! Very well. If we did this for the sake of our protected, then Our Creator could forgive us for this._

Optimus hidden his blade from sight and has his wings stretch as far as his feathers can go. His armor begins to shine in the bright bluish light and begins to stream.

Mercy uses her magic for her wand to disappear and convent into a tattoo part of her body. Her hair begins to glow a golden glow while her armor shrine in a bright pinkish light. Her wings stretch as once as far as they go as well glow a pinkish gold color.

Optimus charts in a powerful yet peaceful voice, " **I am the One who brings Hope to the hearts of the children. I empower them with Hope and shelter them from the Evil known as Despair. By the powers of the Father of intellect and the Mother of emotions, I shall raze the chaos bringers and create a future that is worthy of the Ancients. I shall become THE AEGIS KNIGHT OF HOPE.** "

Mercy charts in the same state and timing as her older brother, " **I am the One who brings Love and Compassion to the kind-hearted. I help them to be lovable and protect it from the Evil known as Hatred. By the powers of the spiritual Father and physical Mother, I'll safeguard the innocent for they shall inherit the world. I shall become THE AEGIS MEDIC OF EMPATHIC.** "

Both glow and grow in size. When the flow stops, there two large creatures in place of the two siblings. Instead of Optimus, there stood a large white skin wyvern with his own wings. Instead of Mercy, there is a large six-legged fluffy dragon with the lepidopteran larvae mouth and antenna.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Thanos laugh at the two gigantic beasts. "You chant in order to use your true forms while on the other can do…"

Then, the black light surrounds Thanos and the two can hear his screams of pain and his bones crack. When it was over, Thanos is actually an all black purple eyed dragon with teeth growing outside the jaw and bone wings. "...this!" Thanos finished.

Before Optimus nor Mercy could do anything, Thanos jumped with claws ready to pounce and mouth ready for bite unto Optimus. Optimus dodge Thanos barely while his wings radiator in bluest fire and opens his mouth. A beam of the whitest fire was descended upon Thanos.

Thanos roars as his behind was being burned as his sent a flame of violet counteracting the whitest flames. Mercy took this as she charges towards Thanos. However, the enemy just uses his claw to slap Mercy away. Optimus quickly grabbed Mercy from whirling in space.

Thanos' easy victory was short-lived when Mercy employs her bringing god rays to temporary blind Thanos while Optimus swoops in from behind Thanos and bite his neck hard as his tail stabbed Thanos' wing arms. Thanos roars in pain as he was trying to get Optimus off of his back.

With one thrust and a grab on Optimus' head, Thanos was able to get Optimus off his back. Then, Optimus, once he stables himself, distance himself as Thanos got confused about this, fully knowing that Optimus never retreat without good reason. Till an explosive emerged from Thanos' back causing smoke to surrounded him. Somehow, Optimus managed to discreetly plant an energy bomb and briefly stunning the black dragon.

The distraction allowed Mercy to swoop in, wrapping herself unto Thanos' head covering his eyes. Optimus flew in and strike him like a bullet repeating from all sides and preventing him from removing the Medic. However, the assault was short-lived, ass the angered Thanos grabbed and throw Optimus to the floating wreckage while he grabs Mercy and hurled her unto Optimus. Optimus screech and Thanos was bombarded by rock and metal.

Unfazed, and with a blow, Thanos blast and melted both rock and metal. In a second, Thanos throw the melted rock and metal forcing Optimus deeper in the wreckage as he pushed Mercy out of the attack. Suddenly, before Mercy or Optimus could react, Thanos grabs Optimus by the neck and both went through the wreckage. Before Thanos could do any more damage unto Optimus, Mercy sends a wave of energy renewing Optimus and forcing Thanos to release his prey.

Thanos used his tail to pin Optimus to another wreckage and swipe a mountain-sized asteroid to trap Optimus while he's down. After that, Thanos redirected his attention to Mercy and the two begin their duel. With Mercy launching the first strike, casting beams of her antennas. Taking some damage from it, Thanos retaliated with a blast of his flames. Mercy countered by exposing her body and surround himself with her life energy to absorb the flames, before pushing her life energy with the flames at Thanos in a bid to damage him further. Thanos responded by the use of his wings blocking the upgraded blast of his, before charging his flames into a destructive fire breathe he can muster at Mercy. Thinking quickly, she cast a spell to transmute the singularity into a swarm of purple butterflies, briefly confusing Thanos.

Taking advantage of the opening, Mercy cast the Images of Ikonn, spitting into an army of magical clones of herself to defeat Thanos with hundreds of energy singularities. However, Thanos immediately regained the upper hand, Thanos let out a screech that is tenfold worse than Optimus to instantly destroy the false images and briefly stunning Mercy. Thanos took this as he rushed toward the drizzy insectoid dragon and grabbed her, winning the duel.

However, before Thanos could finish off Mercy, the asteroid exploded in blue blinding light revealing Optimus, who the latter charge toward Thanos with renewal strength and rage. Without thinking, Optimus shoved with the strength of a three dying star that Thanos was literally getting away from Mercy. Optimus' wings transformed into gigantic hands while his neck shortens and his body increase in mass holding Mercy and lay her weakened body to a nearby rock.

When he looks toward where he shoved Thanos, he saw that his sworn enemy is flying back. Without hesitation, he leaps away from Mercy and attacked first before Thanos gets too close with upgraded fireballs. With Thanos stopped dead in his tracks, Optimus relentlessly attacks with his modified armor. He kicks Thanos with his elephant feet before he could recover. Anchoring his feet to the ground, Optimus immediately struck Thanos again with his hands that transformed into battering rams, beating him back into a wall. Recovering quickly, Thanos tore off Optimus' left eye alongside flesh that was close to it with his bear-like claw and punched him to the ground. Optimus regenerative his eye just in time.

With Optimus dazed, Thanos quickly blasted the downed Optimus. Barely recovering, Optimus managed to block and sidestep the blast by forming a shield from the continuous blast. Boosting towards Thanos in a renewed assault, the Knight swiftly pinned the right hand of Thanos to the ground using his foot, that transformed into a clamp, before pummeling the Will of Void's face with a hammer, boosted by his own energy, with enough force to make him bleed a bit.

"All this for a drop of blood," Thanos taunted.

He then effortlessly ripped his hand free from Optimus' hold, flipping the Knight onto his back. Thanos began to brutally beat the downed Knight with his fists, breaking off more and more of his skin with each strike. With Optimus helpless to resist, Thanos followed with a point-blank blast to the Knight's abdomen, sending him flying and heavily damaging his body.

Desperate and exposed, Optimus attempted to hold off the advancing Thanos with his upgraded fireballs to no avail. Closing in, Thanos began beating the Knight once again, further exposing him. Optimus attempted to defend himself with his bare hands, only for Thanos to grab and trap his left hand. In a last-ditch attempt to fight back, Optimus immediately summoned Eagle's Star, and wildly stabbed at the Will. However, Thanos simply tore the sword from his enemy's hand and ruthlessly stabbed him in the abdomen with it, ending the fight.

Cradling the injured Optimus' head in his hand, Thanos says, " **You have my respects, Optimus. When I'm done, the chaos of life will no longer exist** …"

Before he finished his talk, he raised Optimus to the known space and throw unto another shipwreck. A part of that wreckage piece Optimus where his center spine located.

"... **Tell them when you meet them how you failed them** ," said Thanos as he prepared to finish off wounded Optimus.

Suddenly, a black hole appears without warning and dragging anything into its mouth. Thanos was closest to the mouth and was struggling to keep his distance while Optimus just hold on with one hand wondering how a black hole appeared.

A voice broke his thinking and look to the source. Finding his youngest sister, Mercy who broke the piece that pierced and hold him. She appears to be unaffected by the black hole, then again, he knew that Mercy's wings given her; a complete control over surrounding herself. In other words, she can fly through a hurricane and come out like a gentle breeze.

Optimus mentally said, _Is this your doing?_

Mercy paused as she was healing him, _Actually, this idea of summoning a black hole was wholly on the Hawkings._

Optimus blinked, _As the Hawkings of Paradox or of Grisaia._

 _Well, the first Hawkings_ , Mercy said with embarrassment as she turned to face Thanos who was trying to defy fate.

 _This must be our chances to rid of this doom bringer_ , said Optimus as he was trying to get up and finish the job.

 _Brother, you're still_ …

Before Mercy could voice her thoughts, a beam comes from Thanos blasted the wreckage and sent Optimus closer to himself and the black hole while Mercy flew uncontrollably for a moment or two.

Optimus look up at Thanos with an angry while he looks back to Mercy with a saddened expression.

For the first time of his Aegis form, he spoke in a powerful voice, " **No Sacrifice, No Victory!** " Then, he started running toward the Will of Void who was busying with controlling his balance of a black hole.

Optimus leaped to meet Thanos below his jaw. Within a minute, Optimus grabbed his arms and neck by his own mouth and arms while his chest opened up revealing a cannon and falling in the black hole.

He didn't have to say anything for his chest cannon start firing energy rounds into the Will. Each round becomes stronger and ripped through the flesh and exposed his blood and insides. Thanos' screams were painful for Optimus' ears. Thanos was clawing his way out of Optimus' grip.

The fighting pair descended slowly towards the black hole. Once Mercy realized their further closeness, she tried to reach them was once.

Then Thanos' tail wrapped around Optimus and tried to pull him off, but Optimus fired its last round and grabbed on to the spine from within causing Thanos to roared in pain. With a free claw, Optimus managed to defend against a few blows, but they're were descending slowly to the black hole due to their size.

Mercy entered the fray by holding Thanos from the back and pushing Thanos with Optimus into the hole.

 _What are you doing?, Optimus_ mentally said.

 _Protecting you_ , Mercy replied.

Thanos put one claw on Optimus' head, in a last-second attempt to kill his captor.

 _You need to get out of here now!_ , Optimus practically yelled.

It was too late for the trio had entered into the black hole.

 _NO! I can help!_ , Mercy tried to argue.

The black hole's effect is starting to kick in for Optimus, Thanos, and Mercy begin to feel being stretched out and their minds are being pressured by this. It was proven too much for Mercy for she faded out of pain and her body wanders out of the black hole's throat and disappears before it can kill her.

 _MERCY!_ , Optimus mind shouted when Mercy disappear from their sight.

" **One way or another, YOU'RE GONNA BACK TO NOTHINGNESS** ," Optimus said as his chest cannon charge up and focus fire a beam that burned though Thanos. Thanos let out a scream and his head rolled back to its peak with his glowing eyes. Then, Thanos stopped screaming alongside with his eyes stopped glowing. Within moments, Thanos went limbless and begins to be torn apart faster than Optimus.

The Will of Void, Thanos has died and Optimus released what was he holding on. The War has finally won, however, Optimus' limbs are at the final phase of detachment.

And there he saw a bright light. A light that the scientists of entire planets; the event horizon. His sight blackened after seeing it.

Outside of what seems to be the Galactic Center, a hole appears out of an instant. Out of the hole, chunks of what seems to be metal and flesh.

If one can look very closely, the chunks of flesh belong to the dead Thanos and chunks of metal belong to Optimus in their gigantic forms. Among the chunks of Optimus lies his head, neck, and left arm still attached to half of his torso. Optimus' fragments lack the glowing blue but seems to be leaking some sort of stardust.

In a few moments, the hand of the left arm begins to twitch. Then, the left arm begins to glow blue lines that travel to its connected limbs. Within an instant, the hand opens and closed formed a fist to punch nothing while the head opened his blue glowing eyes and left out a monstrous scream. This could be mean one thing: Optimus is alive still.

Once Optimus calmed down, he wondered why he hasn't moved the rest of his body and feeling very light. He clenched his neck and look all around him and check his body.

Optimus was trying his best to remain calm when he finished his survey finding out that most of his body was torn apart and were flowing around him alongside the dead Will who suffered the same fate as he is; ripped limb from limb.

He couldn't find any fragments of his sister or Mercy herself. He believed in a way that his sister was spared but felt a deep concern of what happens to his sister? Then, he looks up (from his point of view) and found a familiar bright light. The star where the crown jewel of creation located. However, he's off course of returning to the humans.

Using his remaining arm, he swipes empty space in hopes of altering his course. The backside of his thorax, two small narrow lines on each side of the thorax perked up out of positions and blasted like a rocket taking out. Once he corrected his course, the lines stop blasting and returning to his usual position. His arm moved while his fingers touched the center of his chest.

This action started something like the spot he touches begins to emulate a bright blue and slowly engulf his remaining body with it. Before the glow engulf his head, he has one thought; What will he do once he returned to the humans? He was created for one thing and one thing only. To protect mankind from all types of threats. Now that Knightfall was completed, all evils had to be destroyed allowing all that is good flourish.

The glow has completely covered what's remains of his body. Then, it begins to shrink rapidly and the shape changed into a non-humanoid shape. Next, the glow dimmed and revealed, instead of Optimus, it's some kind of hand-sized cylinder made of silver and gems of blue. Soon after that, the cylinder turned its orbit vertically and blasted like a missile to Earth.

 **A few things needed to be address.**

 **1\. There are mentions of Knightfall. Knightfall is like the Book of Revelations, Ragnarok, or any other objects that foretold the end of the world. This is where the Adrielites fight against all the forces of Evil in which determined the fate of the whole universe but both sides have to die**

 **2\. There are some mentions of Anime shows**

 **is a title in this story that I wanted to honor one of my favorite games.**

 **4\. There might be repeats of Aslan and Abaddon because they are the cosmic versions of God and the Devil.**

 **5\. Megatronus and Optimus is a name that I "burrow" from the transformers because I kind of like the "rivalry" between Optimus and Megatron**

 **6\. I named a character Thanos because I wanted to have a villian that is somewhat overpowered against the Adritives and watching Infinity War has given me a name since Marvel Thanos is overpowered against Most of the heroes.**

 **7\. There are mentions of games**

 **That's all. If you have any question post them now or forever be in peace.**


End file.
